How Her Heart Spoke
by child of the rose
Summary: she knew it was wrong..her mind told her it was...but her heart spoke diffirently..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic every…

Disclaimer: I don't not own bleach or any of the awesome people in it

How Her Heart Spoke…

She knew they shouldn't be doing this…she was fighting herself more than the man on top of her.. The way his lips felt moving along her neck. God! She couldn't fight him.

The way her name rolled off those lips, "Orihime…." Sent her spinning.. oh why did he have to be so …so…TEMPING!

"NO!" she yelled and pushed him off.

His red hair falling over to blind his vision.,"Orihime? What are you-?" his words were cut off as she ran to the door and quickly opened it to run out.

She didn't look back as she ran all the way back to her home. The little yellow house she and her brother used to share. she unlocked the door and closed it and locked it back.

Her back to the door she released the sob she had been holding. The cool wood pressed on her back as she slide to the floor, drawing her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around her as she cried.

She cooed his name over and over again..

"Renji..Renji ..Renji!"

With her vision blurred, she walked to the bed room and fell on the pillows crying to sleep as his face played through her mind.

That night she couldn't stop the dreams that followed her into the darkness

A/N: this is my first ever fanfic…reviews are welcome! Constructive Criticism welcome! Flames will be used to bake cookies!

I would love to know if you all would like me to continue this story.. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach….-sigh-

"_Please, Renji! Please!" she moaned in pleasure as he kissed down the side of her neck, across very tender flesh. "Oh!" _

_His hands had been slowly making there why up her leg, inching over her knee, but they had finally made their way to the spot she wanted him to be the most._

"_MMM…..God, Hime. Your already wet." He stated as his fingers came in contact with a soaked piece of cloth. He slowly moved his lips down to her breast. Her shirt was the first thing he got rid of._

"_please Renji! Oh, God! PLEASE!" she yelled at him._

"_Please what, Hime?" he asked as he looked into grey eyes._

"_Please, I need you!" Orihime yelled as his finger slipped inside her._

_He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, her eyes closed and her head fell back as a moan escaped her lips. Then another as he slipped another finger inside of her and moved them even faster._

"_PLEASE!" she screamed, she was about to come, she could feel it._

_He withdrew his fingers and slowly eased down her panties and threw them away from them._

_His already hard member was posed at her entrence, "Are you ready?"_

"_YES!" with that he plunged into her, hard and swift. Over and over as she yelled, screamed his name._

"_RENJI!"_

She set up quickly in bed as she heard her scream. She looked around confused.

Had it been a dream? She groaned . Why was this happening to her? She looked at the clock, 1:35 P.M.

She groaned as she got up to go to the restroom. Today was going to be a long day, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! XD here it is! The third chapter! YAY! XD XD

Chapter 3

She walked through the streets around the warehouse district. Her thoughts going to the feel of his lips.

The feel of his hands. She never saw the man in front of her.

"HEY! Watch were you're going!"

"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- Renji?" she looked at the tall red head in front of her. Her face blushing deep red. She turned and walked quickly.

"WAIT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Renji yelled at her, racing to the retreating girl.

"Orihime! Are you okay?" he asked grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't get away. He looked her in the eye. '_Had they always been that breath taking?' _ His thoughts turning down the wrong way. '_oh crap.'_ He thought as he felt a growing problem in his pants. He gulped looking into her eyes.

"Renji?" Orihime asked looking into his dark eyes. She felt something press on to her back. _' The wall..'_

" Orihime… I- I love you..", he said low, so low she thought she heard him wrong.

Her heart was making little flips in her chest of joy! Her eyes widened as she heard his words.

"Really?" she asked.

"yes." He answered his lips mere inches from hers, "Orihime…do you still- do you still love Ichigo?" he asked his voice going hard as he asked her. He didn't know why but her answer was the most important thing to him right know. He saw her open her moth and his heart stopped.

"Renji, I don't love him anymore." She answered him. "I love... I love…you…" she trailed off. Looking away from the man she had just confused her love to.

"good." And with that he kissed her. Pushing her up against the wall. His body the only thing keeping her from melting to the ground in a puddle of mush.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they heard a far to familiar voice scream at them. Renji jumped but didn't move away from her. Orihime looked towards the voice.

Her heart dropped.

"Ichigo…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ichigo. What are you doing here?" Orihime asked while she was still in between the wall and Renji. Having yet to realize that. She looked at him and could see he was trembling in anger.

"Renji, LET GO OF HER!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. He was on a thin line of ripping Renji's head off and dragging Orihime home, "NOW!"

"No.", Renji said to him, "I'm not letting her go. Ichigo, go away!"

Orihime could see that there was going to be a problem, and hating being the cause, pushed Renji away and started running home. She heard both behind her yell her name at the same time.

"ORIHIME!"

She could feel only one following her so she ran faster, until she was falling towards the ground.

"Renji!" she yelled as she saw the ground rush up to meet her cheek. She closed her eyes and waited for the impacted that didn't come. When she opened her eye's she started to cry. Renji wasn't the one holding her… Ichigo was.

"Orihime, we need to talk."

She nodded and looked at him.

"DO you love him?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Are you happy?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

"When did all this start?"

She looked at him and sighed. "It was a kiss. That's all, than it was a hug and a kiss. Then every time I saw him my heart would jump in my chest and I knew then that I was in love with him. It wasn't until yesterday that I even knew he liked me..and a few minutes ago that he loved me. Are you mad, Ichigo?"

He did something that shocked her. He laughed and smiled, "No. I'm happy for you, you need to find him..and he need to find you." He trailed off in a whisper. He looked at her and smiled, walked forward and kissed her. "I'll be seeing you Orihime…" and with that he walked away.

Orihime felt big tears roll off her cheeks as he walked away. She also felt big strong arms encircle her around her waist and pull her into a hug. She heard the sound of his voice.

"Are you okay, Hime?" Renji whispered into her ear as he watched Ichigo walk way.

"I am now..I love you Renji.." she whispered as she turned toward him and kissed him.

"I love you too, Hime." He whispered as he kissed her back.

…..

In a dark room, two women looked at the couple kissing in the reflection of the silver dish full of water.

"Well?" one asked the other.

"This is really getting good….hmmm…what if we could make this even _more_ interesting, sis?" the other one asked. Her sister's giggles were her answer. "LET'S!"

The two gloomed down on the happy couple, as they rippled out of view.

A/N: this is all I can do for now….review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sister, how would we make this more interesting?" The woman asked a grin on her face.

"Simple my dear little, Faith! This is how-" her sister said as they looked down on a sleeping form that had become clear in the sliver dish.

"NO! Destiny, we cannot use this young soul to entertain us!" Faith said to her sister." It's cruel!"

Her sister laughed and pulled out a vile of a liquid, in the light it looked gold but it also had a black tint to it. "We pour this on to him and we will not have to USE him…He will be begging for us to use him." She looked at her younger sister. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. What if she can't heal him? What if that kills him?" Faith asked her sister who had a look on her face as if to say "So?" "The hollow will kill everything in its path! The girl, the soul-"

"Why should we care? When have they ever thanked us for the gifts we have given them? They SHOULD die! Do you not remember what they did to HER?" she pointed to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of a woman, she had long curly orange hair, a smile that looked like it could make even the most depressed laugh, and the most shocking thing was her eyes. Strom cloud grey. They gave off the thought of rain, the loveliest thing they could remember about her

"I remember, but they have paid for it! Have you not notice? They have given almost all they could! They only thing we don't have are their souls!" Faith said to her sister. The look her sister was giving was one of pure hate.

"THAT is what I want! Their souls!" she stated out loud with darkness coming over her. It flared out around them, engulfing them as Faith looked at the dish in fear. _'NO!"_

Light erupted from her as her sister took the vile and almost poured it in to the dish. It pushed the image off of a sleeping Ichigo and on to a sleeping Renji.

"NO!" Faith and Destiny screamed at the image, it turned gold then black as it died into nothing. Leaving the sisters to look at nothing, but the bottom of the dish. The water rippled as something hit the water. Faith looked up at her sisters shaking shoulders. "Destiny, what have you done?"

Her sister looked up, tears rolling off her cheeks, "I've made a miracle happen. Don't you see not only will she have to remember, she will be even more powerful when she does!" she laughed evilly. Faith looked at Destiny like she had finally lost it. She looked back down at the dish .Orihime appeared.

'_What will happen to her?'_ she thought as she looked down on her. _'How will she remember?'_

She looked back up at her sister who had stopped and looked at her to.

"She will be remembered!" Destiny whispered as she walked away from the dish. Faith started to cry.

Ichigo turned over in bed. He was dreaming of Orihime. When all of a sudden the dream changed. He was in a room with a woman he had never seen before. He opened his mouth to ask who she, but was stopped by her hand.

"We don't have time, so listen to me! The one who you care deeply about will face a challenge; she will need both you and the one whom you call Renji! She will have to face her darkest fears! Do not let her face these alone! Make Renji stay with her! She will need him the most! Your hollow will also be needed! He knows what to do if she fails… Pray that she does not! Ichigo, keep her safe!"

Ichgo looked at her in shock. No one, NO ONE, had ever said the hollow would be needed. He heard a voice in his head.

'_I'm not that useless! If ya don't remember!'_ his hollow welled at him.

'_Shut up! No one's talking to you!'_ he fired back.

"How so you know Orihime!" he yelled as she was fading from sight.

The women smiled at him and answered in a weak voice, "I am her mother." And was gone.

Ichigo sat up in bed and looked around at his room. He shook his head and got ready for school. Why did he have to be the one Orihime's mother came to? Was Renji not good for her? He smiled at the thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something black and gold out his window. He turned and stood in shock, as a watery voice called his name.

"_Ichigo…come out and play!" _

A/N: ok...im sorry but im goona stop it right here.

But for those of you who wondered where Ichigo kissed Orihime, he kissed her on the forehead.

And the two women…well….there a surprise!

Any way review!


End file.
